Vanilla Decadence
by Mrs. Scott Kennedy
Summary: We learn about Noah's "secret". What does this mean for Cody? COOKIES! This one is T, but it has some minor sexual themes, so watch out  I highly doubt it's gonna stop anyone  Oneshot! NoCo


"Nooooah…!" I heard Cody pule my name over the sound of whatever band he was listening to.

"Yes, honey?"

"Can I make some chocolate chip cookies?" He bounced over buoyantly, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me on the cheek. I dog-eared my page and sighed at Cody's affection. He snuggled in more and inhaled deeply. "Mmm, Noah, you smell good!" Another sigh.

"Cody, flattery will get you no where. You know I'm allergic to wheat." He pulled back and his eyes widened in sadness. Guilt overwhelmed me. "I'm sorry…" He pouted some more.

"But you don't have to eat them! I can find a recipe where they're wheat free! I just feel like baking! Come on, _please_!"

"Darling you know I hate the smell too. Can't you bake something else? Like… I don't know. Make some cinnamon bread. I can stand the smell, and there's some wheat-free recipe in the cupboard I believe."

"But that's _sooo _hard…" Cody beamed and closed his eyes to kiss my cheek again. He left his mouth there and kissed all the way to my mouth. I placed my book to my side and grabbed the back of his head. I opened my mouth and leaned back, uncomfortably over my book. I ignored the discomfort and grabbed Cody's side, dragging him on top of me. I felt a rising pain in my groin as my body reacted to the pleasure. He buried his fingers underneath my head and through my hair.

Abruptly, he stopped and pulled away.

"So what should I make?" He smiled and jumped off of me. I pinched the bridge of my nose. Cody was adorable, but he could be extremely rebarbitive at times. He looked back and laughed as he saw my frustration. "I'm serious though. I'm hungry and I want something sweet." I rolled my eyes, not about to give him the obvious answer of a steamy hour in the bedroom.

"Just go to the store and buy something then. This place gets way too stuffy whenever we cook or bake." I sat up and got my book to continue reading.

"That's no fun!" He shouted from the kitchen. He turned his music down, shutting off right as the chorus ended. "I'm going to make…" I looked up from my book as he tapped his nose in thought. "Ah!" He exclaimed and glanced at me. Not bothering to pretend to be reading, I shrugged.

"Hm." If I was enthusiastic, he would probably get all thrilled and make me help him. He pointed the raised finger at me and smirked.

"Vanilla shortbread."

Vanilla. Shortbread.

He was good.

Evil, but good.

I tried not to let my eyebrow rise too much to indicate my shock.

"But you hate vanilla, why would you do that?" He walked back over, grabbing his pink, frilly apron I once bought him as a joke. He quickly wrapped and tied at around his body and made his way back to the couch. He leaned in, his eyes shaded from his hair. He tilted forward enough to where our foreheads were touching. "C-Cody?" His breath smelled like artificial chocolate, something I despised. I felt my breath become a little more erratic as I felt his finger on my lower lip.

"I think you know very well why, mister." His voice was low, and almost a growl. He separated, smiled once more, kissed me on the nose, and hopped back to the kitchen. In his regular upbeat voice, he started talking to himself, yet he stared right at me. He tapped his lower lip in thought as he said, "Vanilla, vanilla, _vanilla, vanilla…_"

"Cody shut up I can hear you from here!" I shouted. I was a little bitter. Vanilla anything was my biggest weakness known to Cody, and it became a fact ever since I admitted it on Total Drama: World Tour.

"_Truth."_

"_Noah you're so lame!" All of the passengers shout at me crossly. I shrug. _

"_Fine." Alejandro rubs his chin and stares up at a boarded-up hole in the ceiling. "Alright. Do you have an aphrodisiac? A weakness of some sort that makes you, well, _horny_?" I roll my eyes._

"_First off, I don't believe in aphrodisiacs bec-,"_

"_Dude answer the question!" Chris yells from the floor. He's lying on his back, his fingers interlocked with each other over his chest. I hesitate, contemplating whether to chicken out or not. I decide it's not worth it. _

"_Fine! I… My weakness is… vanilla…" I hear Izzy snort, and Cody cringes. _

"_Ew vanilla? That's disgusting, bro." I widen my eyes. _

"_How can you not like it, I me-…" I stop myself before saying anything embarrassing. "Never mind." _

"_So, when you have vanilla, what happens?" Owen asks, drooling over the thought of most likely vanilla ice cream or something. _

"_It's not your turn!" I scoff and turn to Heather. "Truth or dare." _

"_Mmm… dare." _

"_I dare you to go give Chris a lap dance for a full minute." I smile at myself, having thought of the dare only seconds before I asked her T or D. _

"_What!" Chris doesn't bother to move, but he raises his arms. _

"_Ugh whatever. But I'm choosing to do my truth or dare before I do it." _

"_You can't do th-," Owen complains but Heather raises her hand._

"_Sh. I think you'll like this. Noah, t or d." Knowing what was coming, I cross my arms and reply 'dare'. _

"_Okay, either you make out with Cody for full two minutes, tongue and all, OR you tell us all about your little vanilla aphrodisiac. Whatever you choose, I can honestly say I don't care so… have fun." I fight hard not to blush. I want to make out with Cody, but I can't reveal my true feelings to him just yet. _

"_Fine. Go play with Chris. Anyway… whenever I smell or taste vanilla…" I pause. It is pretty nerve-racking when all of your peers are looking at you patiently._

"_Well go on." Gwen urges me. _

"_Well it's almost like a drug. Whenever I have it, just about everything seems fuckable. Mostly just the person that provides the smell or taste. I guess. I turn kind of… crazy almost." I watch their eyes widen_

I continued to read my book as I waited for Cody to give up on his cookies. He wasn't a good baker, so usually he ended up throwing everything out before putting it in the oven out of fear it would taste nasty. I couldn't disagree with his actions. I was all for seeing a jubilant Cody (which was pretty much all the time)but I couldn't really stand faking my opinions on his 'projects'.

About ten minutes passed when Cody skipped out of the kitchen back to me.

"Hey Noah!"

"What." He sat down next to me on the couch again, smelling of flour. An amused expression crossed his face. "What?" One second he was just staring at me, while the next, his finger was horizontal underneath my nose. "Cody what're y-!" I breathed in to identify the strong smell of vanilla. I opened my mouth to complain, but the smell was tantalizing. "A-away!" I tried pushing the offending hand away, but I couldn't. I suddenly felt like Edward when he had to suck the poison from Bella's wrist. Fucking stupid book…

I grabbed Cody's hand and sucked in the smell. I couldn't control myself. I placed the rest of his hand on my cheek and just breathed in the extract. I hummed quietly when Cody jerked his hand back and started walking back to the kitchen.

"Better go wash this nasty smelling crap from my finger. It's so gross." I bit my lip and gripped the couch to keep myself from flying off and attacking him. I took a deep breath, sad but not surprised I no longer smelt vanilla, and tried to relax. I closed my eyes and clawed the couch more, feeling like I was attempting to rip it more than anything. I felt something hit my forehead and I looked up to see Cody, in his adorable little apron, glowering at me.

"It's your fault ya know." I clenched my teeth as he threw another hazelnut at me.

"I know. Stop trying to destroy the furniture." I narrowed my eyes and then closed them, lying back down on a pillow. I still felt my veins rushing from the small high I got from the scent. I growled at the thought of Cody. He knew how I got with vanilla, although he had only experienced it one other time.

"_So I think that Chloe will like me if I use more of a girly-scented body spray. I dunno. What do you think?" Cody ponders as we walk into Bath and Body Works. _

"_Seriously dude? You think that she'll be more attracted to you if you smell _more_ feminine?" I cross my arms but he just nods. _

"_Well yeah. Girls like sweet-smelling things, so why wouldn't they like a sweet smelling man?" I shrug but really I know he's just being stupid. "Mm passion fruit." He comments as he dabs the nozzle on his wrist. At least he didn't spray it all the way, or else he would end up smelling like a fruit smoothie after we would walk out the door. _

_He puts his wrist up to his knows and take a whiff before scrunching his nose. _

"_Nope. Gross." We walk a foot before he spots a big display advertising their newest scent: P.S. I Love You. I smile at the Beatles reference, but my fluttering insides are quickly killed when Cody chooses to be stupid by squirting a large amount onto his other wrist. "You want to be the experimental sniffer first?" I roll my eyes and shake my head. "Well fine. Be lame."_

"_Bro, I made it to the top five on a certain reality show. You're lame. You made it to the top seventh."_

"_At least I have the nerve to smell a perfume." _

"_Wow. _Manly_." My voice drips with sarcasm. I watch as he tests the smell, and I laugh when his face screws up at the scent. "Oh gross!" He shouts, trying to wipe the aroma off on his jeans. We walk around a little more until I lose interest and look at the lotions. Minutes pass until I'm finally ready to leave, but Cody walks up to me and tells me to smell his neck. _

"_I would really rather not." _

"_Ah come on. I don't like it at all, but you might. You're kind of girly, right? Would you enjoy this if you were a girl?" I quirk an eyebrow and shrug. I lean in to smell the crook of his neck when I feel a jolt rush from my nose to my feet. I gasp and wrap my arms around his body without even recognizing what I'm doing. I breathe the essence deeply, while Cody just complains and tries to push me off. "Dude get off of me!" I run one hand through his hair and press my whole self against him. I grit my teeth as soon as I realize what I'm doing. _

"_Why. Would. You. Make. Me. Smell. _This_?" I ask, breathing in the intoxicating aroma harder._

"_I don't know! I'm regretting it now! What's your damage, bro?" I take my hand out of his hair and try to detach myself, since people are starting to stare. Thinking quick, I grab his hand and inhale the P.S. I Love You perfume instead. I cough at how intense I smell the stench and back up, holding my sleeve to my face. _

"_Don't you fucking remember TDWT: T or D night?" He backs up and shakes his head._

"_No. You're freaking me out." _

"_Come on." My voice sounds off and muffled, but I don't care. "Justin asked me what my weakness was. And I said what?" Cody looks up to recall the event, then finally nods._

"_Oh. I remember. And it was vanilla… well I'm sorry dude. I totally forgot. Well I guess we should go then." _

"_Please put something on your neck. The strongest perfume, something." I turn around and head to the counter, finally releasing my nose from the cloth prison of my sleeve. I tap the counter slightly, racking my brain for the right words. "Strongest scent. What is it." _

"_I would suggest Sweet Pea Forever-," The man started, but I shook my head._

"_You must've heard me wrong, asshole. I didn't ask for your newest, most expensive perfume. I asked for the strongest and smelliest. I don't even care if it goes as far as stinks. Something." I growl._

"_Uh B-Black Amethyst. Or pink grapefruit." He turns and grabs a small sample bottle and hands it to me. I don't even care about the scent. I throw it to him and he quickly squirts it on his neck._

I sniffed the air and woke up to the familiar smell of fresh-baked goods, but didn't catch the undertone of vanilla yet. I looked around to see Cody at my feet, curled up with his arms stretched far above him holding my book. His eyebrows scrunched together as he read the back cover.

"Noah?"

"Hm."

"What's this about? It's really confusing."

"It's a bit over your head, honey."

"Okay." On cue, the timer beeped and Cody jumped off the couch to the kitchen. "Yay!" He exclaimed happily from his own little world. I just sat on the couch, breathing threw my mouth in my own little world. "Noah? I don't really feel like frosting them. While they cool, do you just want to eat the frosting with me?" I shrugged and he started taking off his apron.

"Whatever."

"Sweet, let's go watch TV in the bedroom!" I guess I didn't see his wink.

We headed off to the bedroom and I flopped on the bed, Cody close behind me. I flipped on the TV and half heartedly scanned through the channels. Cody curled himself at the foot of the bed, and I heard him groan in what sounded like pain.

"What now Cody?"

"Nothing." I sat up and looked at him, causing him to curl around something.

"What's that you're hiding there?" I asked suspiciously.

"N-nothing! None of your business." His arms moved around a little and I grabbed his left shoulder, pinning him down.

"Cody!" Suddenly he shoved the small jar of _vanilla _frosting on my face and jumped off the bed, backing up. I noticed frosting had collected itself around his mouth and cheek. He must've 'missed' his mouth out of his distaste for the substance.

I however, did not miss my mouth at all.

I wanted to go after Cody, but I had the jar shoved so hard on my face that I just starting eating it. I pulled it off and stuck my finger in it, swiping it over the large clumps. I sat back onto the bed and started watching some random G4 show.

"How can you like that stuff?" He asked as he slowly walked towards the bed. I looked over at him and growled, but I let it slide as he sat next to me.

"Because. It's fucking delicious." I said, placing another frosting covered finger into my mouth.

"Want to play a game?" He asked. I closed my eyes savoring the rare treat and thought about the 'game' Cody suggested.

"I'd rather not."

"Awh why not? It'll be fun." I shook my head and took in some more frosting. I peered into the jar to see that there was only a meager amount sticking to the sides of the jar.

"Damn…" I muttered. I stuck the container to my face again and started licking the insides.

"Why _nnnnottt_?" He pleaded to know. He laid himself face-down in the pillow and stretched his arm across my chest. Romantic.

"Because I don't feel like it darling. I'm happy right now, and I intend to keep it that way without feeling the loss of another stupid Sorry game."

"Hey! Sorry's fun!" He defended the pitiful excuse for a game in a muffled voice.

"No it's not. It's luck of the cards, and you spend ten minutes drawing cards just to get out of your stupid starting point." I peeked into the jar once more, to see there were no more remnants of the white substance. "Fuck!"

"Fine. How about Monopoly?" I threw the container across the room, causing it to hit the TV. Whoops. He sat up at the noise and laid back down, this time on my chest. He adjusted his whole body onto me and kissed my mouth, only to recoil in disgust. "Ew. You taste gross."

"Thanks doll."

"Sorry. Anyway, Monopoly?"

"Why would you want to play that? You always lose when you play with me." He giggled a little and I rolled my eyes.

"Not always…" He smiled deviously and I pushed him off of me.

"Hardy har har. You're so hilarious. You know what I meant."

"Well I want to play because I'm feelin' lucky! Plus, I just want to make you… happy!" He folded his hands together over his chest and fluttered his eyes at me.

"Nope. I want to read."

"Do you want to make it interesting?" I narrowed my eyes as I got up off the bed.

"What do you mean 'interesting'?"

"A bet. Wager. Something." He suggested, rolling off the bed.

"I dunno. I don't work that great under pressure. But I'm interested. What are we betting?"

"Hm… Okay! If _I _win, then I get to make chocolate chip cookies AND we can go to the zoo AND you don't get to read _ALL _tomorrow!" I hated all three of the ideas, but I was kickass at Monopoly, so I let him go on. "If _you _win… then I suppose I'll buy you all the vanilla frosting you want today!" I shook my head and ran my tongue over my teeth.

"No no no no no. I love that stuff, but if it gets too addicting, I'll end up spending our entire 401K on it." He rubbed his chin.

"Fine. If _you _win… we can… hm… well… we can do it. But not just 'do it'. I'll find an edible vanilla scented perfume. And you can pick the clothing I wear. How does that sound?" He proposed. I smiled and walked out of the room.

"Wow. You'd be willing to do that?" We rarely had sex, because Cody always complained about the pain. I couldn't exactly relate, but I understood his feelings against it.

"Yep. I'm telling you. I feel pretty confident."

"Fine. It's a deal. Get the Monopoly board." We shook on it and he skipped off to find the board game.

"Easy…"

**Monopoly's played, and Noah ends up beating Cody by more than five thousand dollars. **

"How do you do that!" Cody shouted angrily at me as I shrugged.

"It's skill. If you studied it, you'd find it pretty easy." He groaned and placed his finger tips against his forehead.

"Damn it. Damn it damn it damn it."

"I know. Sucks huh. Better go find that edible crap." He pouted.

"But _Noooooah_. Come on. Let me off this one time…?" He begged, but I shrugged.

"If you really want to put it off, I'm adding interest." He sighed.

"_Fiiiine_. I'll call Lovers…"

**Sorry this is a oneshot. I know I know. The one time I choose not to do a sex scene, right? I'll just let your imagination create it. This is my first rated 'T' fic on this website, and I kind of liked the change of pace. Did you? If you did or didn't, I don't care, but please, leave a review saying so.**

**Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
